Pride and Interplanetary Travel
by melsthewhovian
Summary: Caroline Bingley finds herself stranded in the middle of the ocean on a life raft. She is rescued by a handsome and mysterious stranger: Captain Jack Harkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Caroline Bingley fans herself. It has been two days since her ship was lost in the storm. To her knowledge, no one else survived—including her fiancé. It was troublesome, but she tried not to think on it. There were more pressing matters at hand—like trying to keep the sun from tanning her skin and the water from leaking onto her gown.

Suddenly, the raft shudders. Caroline grasps the side—her bonnet falling in her eyes. Oh dear, she thinks, not those sharks again. She will have to get her parasol.

Once the shuddering stops, she adjusts her blanket and looks up, searching for her handy dandy shark poker. Instead, she finds a young man in very unusual clothing sitting across from her. He extends a hand.

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

Caroline scrambles to the back of the boat and brandishes her fan like a sword. "Get away from me, foul demon!"

"Demon? No. Alien maybe." He smiles at her, but when she doesn't back down from her defensive stance, he takes in their present surroundings. "This won't do at all. No wine. No cabana boys. No romantic lighting. It looks to me, sweetheart, that you're in need of a lift?"

"A lift?"

"Off this dinghy of yours. " He clicks his tongue at her. "You don't look like you're had a good meal in days. I know this little place on Odalgotron. Best fried koragami this dimension. Difficult to get in, but I know a waiter." He winks.

Caroline frowns. Well, perhaps he isn't a demon, but he most certainly doesn't seem to be a well bred man. Or British. Too fresh. "How. . .how did you get on my ship?"

"Vortex manipulator. It's a bit faulty. I meant to land in London in 2008. Looks like I'm off by a couple thousand miles and a couple hundred years."

"You are mad."

"How exactly do you think I magically appeared on your dinghy in the middle of the ocean? I didn't swim, sweetheart."

"Well, you must be a mirage then. I have heard those in dire circumstances often experience such phenomena."

"I'm no mirage."

"Then what are you?"

"A captain. And a Time Agent."

"You are a captain, you say?"

"Absolutely. Decorated on more than one occasion."

She finally lowers her fan and draws it close to her chest. Having never had a hallucination before, she does not fully know what to expect from this experience. Should she engage her companion or ignore him completely? A very small, niggling part in the back of her brain, however, keeps asking "What if this man is real?". She tries very hard to ignore that voice because it simply would not be convenient to believe that strange men can appear at random in the middle of the ocean. No. He must be gone away with before she descends into complete absurdity.

"Captain, I would very much like to be left alone at present. Would you mind disappearing off to whereever you came from?"

"And leave you here?"

"That would be my preference."

"Sorry, sweetheart. No can do. I wouldn't leave a pretty woman alone in the middle of the ocean unless she was from Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"You believe you can rescue me from my raft?"

"I don't believe I can. I know I can."

"And what then? Can you return me to land?"

"Land? Well, if you insist, but I'd much rather take you some place a bit more comfortable."

"Land would do just fine."

"Suit yourself."

He grabs her hand, and Caroline nearly jumps out of her skin.

"What are you doing! Unhand me!"

"Hold still, please. It's difficult enough getting where we're going with one person to worry about." He smiles winningly and sets to fiddling with a band on his wrist. "Deep breath now."

She hyperventilates instead. "Let me go!"

"You'll thank me later."

And with that, Captain Jack Harkness and Caroline Bingley disappear, leaving an empty raft rocking in the middle of the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This isn't England," Captain Jack says as he and Caroline rematerialize.

Caroline collapses with her hand to her forehand, feigning a swoon. Unexpectedly, she does not feel lightheaded at all, but rather completely alert and astounded through her little journey through the Vortex. Still, she cannot have him knowing such things. She is a lady, after all.

"Are you alright?" He asks, kneeling down beside her.

"I am so, so weak."

"You look fine to me. Here, have a looksee."

He pulls her up to her feet and together they take in their surroundings. Caroline has never seen anything quite so unusual. The walls are made of metal intertwined with metal. Steam and heat radiate from piping that goes up and down the walls. Her eyes follow one of the pipes upwards and she sees that the ceiling is made of glass. People-or beings that look extremely like people but with unusual knots on their heads and blue skin-walk back and forth above them.

"Am I dead?"

"No. We just accidently took a bit of a detour. Sorry. I told you this manipulator is a bit faulty."

"Where are we, if not in the afterlife?"

Jack consults his manipulator. "New Earth. Or rather New New New New New Earth. Not too bad. At least we're in New New New New New London."

"This cannot be real."

"You can believe we're still in a hallucination if you like, but I say, regardless, we take a look around. What do you say, sweetheart?"

"I say, if we are going to be spending any amount of time together, you must call me by my proper name."

"And that is?"

"Miss Caroline Bingley."

"Alright, Carol, let's go topside."

. . .

Caroline Bingley is shocked and secretly intrigued by the full variety of clothing and hair displayed by these ungodly creations of her mind.

"How could I possibly dream up such beings?" She says as she gawks unabashedly at a walking, fully clothed cat-person.

"I doubt you could. By the way, sweet—I mean Carol, what time are you from?"

"Time?"

"Year?"

"1813."

"You're taking all of this pretty well for a 19th century woman. I'm from the fifty-first century just so you know. And human, but only just."

"Are you, indeed?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I do not believe any of this."

"Well, believing it or not doesn't make it any less real."

"Can you speak with these beings?"

"Probably. The New Earths always had a penchant for ancient languages." He sees a young man walking toward them. He smiles and nods his head. "Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

"You cannot just address yourself to strangers." Caroline hisses, horrified.

"I just did."

The young man comes closer and places a hand over his heart.

"I am Donald," the young man appears both confused and intrigued by Jack's attentions. "Is there anything with which I can help you?"

"Can you point us to the nearest eatery? My lady and I are famished."

Caroline makes a distinct sound of displeasure at his calling her his lady. Jack just winks at her.

"The Karmageddon has excellent fish and chips."

"Then that's where we'll go. Care to join us?"

Donald looks flustered but shakes his head. "Got to be at work in a couple of minutes."

"Maybe another time, then."

Donald walks off, leaving Caroline and Jack alone in the midst of a sea of people.

"How dare you be so presumptuous to call me your lady? I have never been so insulted in my entire life! You should address me properly. No more of this 'My lady,' 'Sweetheart', or 'Carol' business! It is absolutely insuffera-"

"Hungry?" Jack asks cutting her off.

She takes several deep breaths, seeking to compose herself. Her outburst has drawn the attention of several people around them. She tries to hide her humiliated blush by drawing out her fan. She nods slowly behind the silk shield. He crooks his elbow, and she takes his arm very reluctantly.

Eyes follow the duo as they head toward Karmageddon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I've been to your time once or twice. Not really my sort of place. Did meet Lord Byron, though. Now, that's a tale worth telling. Do you know Lord Byron?"

"I do not believe Lord Byron is the most pressing topic of conversation at the moment."

"And what is?"

"How can you possibly eat your dinner with your hands?"

"Easy. Put a chip between your fingers and pop it in your mouth."

"I will stick with these flimsy utensils, and I would much rather you did as well."

"Carol, you've really got to start loosening up a bit. You survived a shipwreck. Got rescued from your life raft. And, best yet, got whisked away to another planet. That's many a gal's dream, you know."

"I doubt many women in your time or mine dream of getting shipwrecked."

"So, you're beginning to accept the whole time travel thing?"

"I find it best to play along with one's dreams."

"That's the spirit. Now, finish your fish and we'll do some sightseeing."

"And about getting home?"

"We'll get you back. Eventually."

. . .

The running and yelling began not long after they arrived at the Aquarium. Caroline should have expected something was up when Captain Jack followed that mysterious young catwoman into the back room. The cat claimed that there was a special exhibit yet to be revealed. Well, the exhibit was special—that was for certain.

The giant fish the catwoman showed them was magnificent. It had eyes like a horse's and a tail as wide as Caroline was tall. In spite of herself, Caroline had been impressed.

"I have not been to the ocean—nor have I read many books, but this fish is by far the most extraordinary I have ever seen."

"I've seen bigger. Not that your fish isn't very nice, Mistress Calini. It's just, you know, sort of small compared to the ones on Torgaphiny."

The catwoman had smiled. (Thinking back on it now, though, Caroline did believe that there was a hint of a snarl in the expression.)

"Have you ever been to Torgaphiny?" Jack had asked Mistress Calini.

"No. It is a dead planet."

"Not in all times. I could take you back to when it was a thriving pre-historic jungle or when the Halora's made their crystal city."

Caroline had tried not to huff at his boasting. Obviously, with that faulty device of his, he was not about to take this young catwoman anywhere.

"Thank you for your offer, but I am quite content with New Earth. My creatures need me. I am the only one on staff adept at seeing they get fed the diet to which their kind have been so long accustomed."

"And what is that?"

"Energy from the vortex."

Jack stiffened. The catwoman's smile grew more menacing.

"Carol, I think it's time we get going."

"To my home?"

"Anywhere. Run!"

The catwoman hissed and tried to shove Jack in the fish's pool as he reached for Caroline's hand. He reeled nearly falling backward into the water. The fish splashed happily—forseeing an ample meal. Caroline, however, had the presence of mind to extend her fan to Jack. He grasped the end of it, and she managed to tug him just hard enough to pull him back from the edge and down on top of her.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

She felt herself flushing at his proximity. She had not been quite so close to her before, and she must admit that at this closeness, he might be even more handsome than a certain other gentleman she had had her eye on some time ago.

"I think we should get going?"

"So soon?" She asked as he pushed himself off of her. He extended his hand and pulled her off the ground once again.

That is when the running and screaming began. The catwoman was not content to lose so fitting a meal for her beasty so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack pulls Caroline into an alcove. The rush of people in the atrium hums in her ears. Caroline tries to control her breathing but her corset makes it difficult for her to inhale. She tugs at the buttons of her collar.

Meanwhile, Jack glances out around the corner and suddenly leans in, placing his hand over her mouth. He raises a finger to his own lips. Caroline freezes. A high-pitched beeping joins the cacophony of noises. Jack looks down at his watch and begins fiddling with buttons. A light on the band begins to glow. Caroline's heart thuds in her chest. The beep beeping draws closer and closer. She wants to tell Jack to hurry and take her home, but she cannot speak. She has never been terrified in her entire life. This weird dream has become a nightmare and she dreadfully wishes to wake up from it.

Jack begins to mouth a countdown. Five, four, three, two—

A cat claw grabs him by the collar and drags him away from Caroline. She screams.

"You're such a rare bird, my pet. Did you think I would let you get away?" Mistress Calini asks. Jack struggles to extricate himself from her clutches, but she raises her claws to his throat and hisses. "I wouldn't like to spoil the fishy's meal, but better a dead lunch than no lunch at all."

Caroline glances around helplessly. The people in the atrium ignore the catwoman's threats. They purposefully appear to be avoiding looking at the scene.

"Help us! Help us, please!" Caroline cries, but no one looks her way.

"They won't help you, fish bait. You are not of this world. You are therefore completely expendable." The catwoman laughs. The sound is harsh and incredibly unpleasant. Her distraction allows Jack to pull away from the briefest second.

"Run, Caroline!" He yells.

And Caroline does just that.

. . .

She stops only when she reaches the outside of the building. She stares back up at the aquarium's welcome sign as tears run down her face. She does not like this. She does not like this at all. She begins pinching herself, hoping that she will wake up. She doesn't. She begins stomping and hopping and shaking herself all around but nothing happens. The nightmare is not ending.

Caroline finally falls to her knees. She feels tears running down her cheeks. She has never cried in public before. She has rarely cried at all. She is not one to allow her emotions run away from her but this entire situation is beyond tolerable. She has no idea what to do. She is complete lost without the Captain.

Oh, the captain. He has probably been eaten by the fish now. The only person who could have helped her is probably dead!

There, then, is a small voice in the back of her head that asks "What if he isn't dead?" At first, she barely allows herself to listen, but the idea begins taking hold of her. What if he's alive? What if he could still help her? What if she could help him?

Shaking, Caroline rises to her feet. She will wake up from this dream and be returned to her old, comfortable life even if it means she has to grow as a person!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Caroline finds the door leading to the back room. It seems to have some sort of mechanism that keeps the door from being opened by those who are not intended to enter. Caroline knocks on the door. Nothing happens. She knocks louder. Still nothing. Frustrated and feeling on the verge of tears once more, she kicks the door with her shoe.

The door slides open, revealing a very surprised young man on the other side. Caroline immediately recognizes it as the person Captain Harkness so rudely introduced himself to earlier. She believed his name was Donald.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" Donald asks.

"Donald, I am so sorry, but I seem to have forgotten my fan in your storage area."

"How did you get back here in the first place?"

"My companion secured us a private tour."

Donald considers things for a moment and then steps aside to let her through. "Where did you leave your fan?"

"Oh, I can find it on my own."

"I'll have to escort you, miss. No one but authorize personnel is allowed to wander about on their own."

Caroline nods. "I believe I left my fan by the fish tank."

. . .

Donald taps a code into the mechanism by the door, and they enter the room with the fish tank. Immediately Donald perks up. Something isn't right. The giant fish is splashing and flailing about and Mistress Calini is yowling.

Caroline rushes forward and slaps Mistress Calini in the face with her fan.

"What have you done with Captain Harkness?"

The cat hisses and lunges for Caroline. Donald pulls himself together just in time to grab a buoy from beside the tank and throw it as the catwoman. Mistress Calini is knocked back. Slipping sideways, she tries to grab onto Caroline to keep from falling in the tank but Caroline pushes the Catwoman backward and into the water.

Splash!

The catwoman struggles to keep her head above the water. The fish sensing fresh prey surges at the catwoman and, in one, gulp swallows her whole.

A triumphant cry comes from the back of the fish. Caroline raises her eyes and sees that Captain Jack Harkness is riding the fish like a horse.

"You are alive!" Caroline yells.

"You came to save me!" He calls back with a satisfied smile. "Oh and hello, Donald!" He adds, waving to the very surprised young man standing behind Caroline.

As the fish prepares to dive below surface, Captain Harkness rises to his feet and, in one glorious leap, vaults off the back of the fish and onto dry land. Caroline rushes to his side and helps him up.

"Are you all right?" She asks.

"I am, but I don't think I can say the same about Donald."

Caroline turns, only to find Donald passed out on the floor.

"Poor man," she says with complete sincerity.

Captain Harkness, meanwhile, grabs her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you for coming back for me. I wouldn't have been able to hold onto that beasty for much longer."

"I am glad I could be of assistance, but if you do not mind, I would very much like to return home now."

"I can't say I blame you. Sorry to have saved you from the ocean only to have you almost be turned into fish food."

She sighs as Captain Jack once again fiddles with the band on his wrist. Once everything's in order, he looks up. His eyes meet hers. "Are you ready?"

"Most certainly."

"Deep breath now."

This time, as she prepares to take a deep breath, she feels Captain Jack pulls her close and kiss her firmly on the lips.

They disappear, leaving poor Donald unconscious on the floor.

. . .

Caroline doesn't notice the smell of wildflowers or the cool breeze on her cheeks until Captain Harkness removes his lips from hers.

"Thanks for saving me, sweetheart."

"Thank you for returning me home," she says breathlessly.

"So this is where you live?"

The both break eye contact and look around. They appear to be on an impressive estate. It takes a moment for it to register with Caroline that it is not the one which belongs to the Bingley's. Caroline feels a pit growing in her stomach.

"This is not my home."

"Then whose is it?"

They hear someone clearing their throat. Caroline and Jack turn. On a picnic blanket behind them, a family of four sit. Caroline frowns at the astonished stares of the Darcy family-Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth, Georgiana, and the baby.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that I had awakened from this nightmare," Caroline says with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Jack extends his hand.

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

THE END


End file.
